Drinks for Two
by CrossChord
Summary: A new bar has opened in town, and Qrow decides to check it out. While there, the attractive bartender catches his eye and he wants nothing more than to get her into his bed. But is the feeling mutual? Qrow/Winter alternate universe fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes...I am writing another QroWin fic. This one shouldn't be too long though. I had this idea floating around in my head for a while and finally figured out chapter one. This one is kind of a shameless smut-type story that does have a plot to it, but won't be as involved as my other two fics.

This one is an AU fic, obviously, but hopefully people still enjoy it! This one is kind of a shameless smut-type story that does have a plot to it, but won't be as involved as my other two fics. Don't worry, I'm still working on my other stories and they should be updated soon.

* * *

Even though it had only been open for a month, The Glyph was already attracting rave reviews for it's quality food and drink, excellent service, and English pub look. When a customer entered the bar, they were greeted with dark wood furniture, pool tables, and a quiet atmosphere, perfect for those on a date. It was the type of bar people with a bit of money went to, somewhere sophisticated and classy.

Exactly the opposite of what Qrow was used to.

He was accustomed to going to dive bars, places where the floor sticky and the music loud. Once in a while a fight would break out, but Qrow usually kept his nose out of those. But he needed a change of pace, and after reading a review in the paper, he figured he'd check out this hot new bar.

After standing outside for about five minutes, debating on whether or not this was a good idea, Qrow shrugged, pushed open the door, and stepped inside, taking a look around.

Since it was the middle of the week, there were only a few patrons sitting at the tables scattered around the room, which is just how Qrow liked it. All he wanted right now was to drink in peace, not make idle chit-chat.

He took a seat on one of the soft leather-topped stools at the bar and took a moment to appreciate the selection of hard liquor laid out on the wall in front of him.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said, calling out to the woman drying a glass a few feet away from him. "Can you get the bartender?"

The woman set her glass down, slung her towel over her shoulder, and moved to stand in front of Qrow with a glare. "I am not your sweetheart. How can I help you?"

Qrow chuckled and let his eyes roam over the tall woman in front of him. She was attractive, with sharp blue eyes and silver hair with a white sheen to it. To his consternation, the shirt she was wearing only had a few buttons undone, but it was at least tight enough to make out her slim figure. He immediately fixated on the name tag on her chest, where he noticed that her name was Winter.

 _Heh, fitting, given her attitude._

"I'll take a scotch."

Winter grabbed a glass and set it down on the polished wood surface. "Neat, or on the rocks?"

"Neat. Don't like my alcohol watered down."

Winter nodded and turned to the wall behind her, allowing Qrow the chance to check out her toned ass. He looked up just in time to see her grab a bottle of the bottom shelf scotch.

"Hey, none of that crap. Give me the good stuff," he said, his eyes narrowing at the implication that he couldn't afford the top shelf alcohol.

Raising an eyebrow, Winter took down an expensive bottle of scotch and showed it to Qrow. "Does this meet your approval, _sir_?"

"Perfect." Qrow picked up the glass Winter set down in front of him and took a drink, smiling in appreciation. "Only thing that would make this better would be if a hot woman was sharing a drink with me."

"Even if I wasn't working, that will never happen," Winter replied, turning her back on Qrow. _Who does this guy think he is, anyway?_

"Who said I was asking you to join me?"

Winter set the bottle of scotch back on the shelf a little harder than she intended. She would not let this guy get to her, no matter how handsome he was. Not wanting to start an argument, she went to the other side of the bar and started to clear off the empty glassware, surreptitiously checking out Qrow out of the corner of her eye.

She normally didn't go for older guys, but this one looked good for his age. In fact, everything about him was contrary to what she was normally attracted to. Winter preferred her men to be tall, clean-shaven, authoritative. Not men who looked like they just rolled out of bed and insulted her within ten minutes of meeting her. But this guy looked like he knew how to please a person in bed, and for some reason she wanted to know if her instincts were true.

"Hey!"

Winter looked over and noticed that her handsome, yet obnoxious customer was holding up his glass. With a sigh, she walked back over to him, grabbing the bottle of scotch along the way. Without a word, she refilled his glass and stepped away from him again.

An hour and four drinks later, Qrow was feeling pretty good. Really good. Every so often he would glance over at Winter and watch her interact with other customers. To his surprise, she was capable of smiling, which somehow made her look younger. As she stretched up to grab a bottle off of the top shelf, he let his eyes slowly travel up and down her body, wonder what she wore under her uniform.

"Last call, is there anything else you want? Another drink?" A voice cut through his thoughts and Qrow realized Winter was standing in front of him again, an annoyed look on her face.

"I'd like your legs wrapped around my neck. But your number would be nice," Qrow replied with a smirk.

Winter glared at Qrow, wishing she could kick him out. But he had already drunk around $75 worth of scotch and needed to settle his tab, so instead she took his glass away, placed the bill in front of him, and walked off without another word.

"Doubt you're not even that good in bed, Ice Queen," he called out. Pulling his wallet out of his pocket, he tossed a wad of bills onto the counter and slid off the stool, his walk unsteady as he walked towards the front door. "Tell the owner this place isn't half-bad."

Winter watched him leave, and with a sigh, headed over to where Qrow had been sitting and counted out the money he left her. To her surprise, he not only paid his tab in full, he actually left her a good tip. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something on the floor and walked around the bar to check it out.

Crouching down, Winter picked up a wallet and opened it as she straightened, groaning inwardly. Looking at her from the plastic window was Qrow's smug face on his license.

"Great…." At least, according to the address printed on his identification, he lived close by. Winter figured she could swing by and drop it off as she was running errands. With luck, it would be a painless affair and she wouldn't have to deal with his attitude for very long.

As she closed up the bar, Winter idly wondered if Qrow would return for another drink, and what would happen if she did give into his flirtations.


	2. Chapter 2

_Knock knock knock knock_

Qrow groaned as he rolled over in bed and looked at the clock, wondering who in the hell would be waking him up at…...ten in the morning.

 _Knockknockknockknockknock_

He didn't mean to drink so much the previous night, but the bartender was so damn attractive and it was so easy to get under her skin. He didn't mind the fact Winter wasn't able to pay much attention to him, but he was able to watch her as he continued to order glass after glass of scotch.

The only downside to his evening was getting home and finding his wallet missing. Qrow hoped it was still at the bar, waiting for him. It would give him a reason to go back and talk to Winter.

 _Knockknockknockknockknockknockknock_

With a long sigh, Qrow climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants. If someone was going to wake him up, then he wasn't going to give a shit about his appearance. He made his way to the door, wondering if it would be appropriate to hit the person on the other side.

Flinging the door open, Qrow glared at his unexpected visitor, then raised his eyebrows when he realized who it was. It was as if his dream had come to life and was standing in front of him, staring at the tacky wallpaper in the building's hallway. Qrow resisted the urge to pinch himself, but the fact he was suddenly aroused convinced himself that this was not a dream.

"Winter."

When she heard her name, Winter turned her head and her eyes grew wide when she caught sight of Qrow looking at her in surprise. Her eyes involuntarily roamed over his shirtless torso, taking in his tousled hair and scruffy appearance.

Resisting the urge to touch him, Winter dragged her eyes up to his, ignoring the smirk that appeared when he realized she was checking him out. "Good morning. I hope I didn't wake you, or…..interrupt something."

Qrow leaned against the doorjamb and crossed his arms over his chest. "Interrupt something? Jealous of any guest I might have?"

"What? No! Why would I—that is ridiculous!" Winter sputtered as she tried not to think of Qrow in bed with someone…..or herself. She held up his wallet and scowled. "I wanted to return this."

"And here I thought you were going to take me up on my offer." Qrow's fingers brushed against Winter's as he took his wallet from her. A jolt of electricity ran through her when he touched her and she swallowed, quickly regaining control of her senses.

"What offer?"

"Of having your legs wrapped around my neck. Or waist, whatever's easier for you," Qrow replied, a lascivious grin on his face.

Winter stepped away from him and started to turn away. If she stayed any longer, she might do something she would later regret. Like sleep with him. "Have a good rest of the day."

"Wait." Qrow reached out grabbed Winter's hand to stop her. A part of him wanted to pull her close, find out how her body felt crushed against his. But Qrow didn't think Winter would appreciate that. Not at this point. "Let me thank you."

Winter's eyes narrowed as she scanned his face for an ulterior motive, but didn't pull her hand away. She found she liked the feel of it encased in his larger one. "I don't think that would be appropriate."

"I meant coffee. But," Qrow stepped towards Winter, gently tugging her closer until she was flush against him, then tipped his head so that his lips were almost brushing hers. "I wouldn't mind thanking you in other ways too."

A sudden heat spread across Winter's face and she was sure it was bright red. She prided herself on being able to stay in control in various situations, yet Qrow somehow managed to get into her head and under her skin. Winter tried to remind herself that he wasn't the type of guy she usually went for, yet she found herself wanting to throw caution to the wind and see what would happen if she said yes to his offer.

Instead, she turned her head away and tried to ignore the hand that rested on her waist. "Coffee sounds good, thank you."

"You sure?"

Winter tried not to moan at the sound of Qrow's low, husky voice in her ear. She could imagine it telling her exactly what he was going to do to her next, and she trembled slightly in anticipation. "It depends on what else you have in mind."

 _Oh god…._ It was taking Qrow every once of restraint for him to not throw Winter over his shoulder and into his bedroom. He was used to women succumbing to him without much effort on his part. A few compliments, the offer to buy them a drink or two, some light flirting, and soon he would be in their room, making them scream and gone shortly after.

Yet, Winter was different. He wanted to take his time with her, tease her, find out what made her tick. He wanted to taste her skin, see how many ways he could make her scream and cry out his name. All Winter had done so far was look at him with those large blue eyes and he was hooked. Qrow could tell she wanted him as much as he wanted her, but he wasn't going to push it.

Swallowing, he reluctantly pulled away from Winter and stepped back into his apartment. "I don't think the hallway is a good place for us to discuss this."

"Yes, you're right." With a deep breath, Winter followed him inside and closed the door behind her. She tried to calm herself down as she investigated the spacious living room, surprised and impressed with how nice it was. It wasn't what she expected from a man like Qrow.

"Something wrong?"

Winter drew in a sharp breath and whirled around when she suddenly heard Qrow's voice behind her. Dark red eyes met hers and she resisted the urge to slap him, wanting to wipe that arrogant smirk off of his face. After what almost happened in the hallway, her nerves were on edge and she tried to relax, willing her racing heart to slow down.

But no matter what she told herself, Winter still felt herself drawn to Qrow, despite the fact that she knew this was all a game to him. She knew all he wanted was to get into her pants and add her name to his growing list of conquests.

Except….Winter realized she was fine with that. She wasn't interested in a relationship. All she wanted was sex. Good sex. Amazing, mind-blowing, come back for more sex.

And she had a feeling Qrow could provide that.

As if he could sense the sudden shift in her feelings, Qrow moved a bit closer to Winter. "Did you still want coffee?" he asked, wanting to touch her again, but holding back. His body was tense, his mind screaming to make a move, but he couldn't. The ball was in Winter's court and it was up to her to give the go-ahead.

Looking into her eyes, Qrow noticed them go dark with desire and he swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. After what seemed like forever, Winter finally spoke:

"It's like I said earlier, it depends on what else you have in mind."


End file.
